


Fake Dating But Not Really

by Farah_Rose



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Communication, First Kiss, Honesty, M/M, No Miscommunications here, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: “You’re my boyfriend. Just a heads up.” Mark sat on the floor of the living room in front  of the couch, his stationery and books scattered across the coffee table. He didn’t bother to raise his head from the assignment he was immersed in when he heard Jaebeom's (his roommate) voice.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Fake Dating But Not Really

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello! This is my first Markbum fic. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

“You’re my boyfriend. Just a heads up.” Mark sat on the floor of the living room in front of the couch, his stationery and books scattered across the coffee table. He didn’t bother to raise his head from the assignment he was immersed in when he heard Jaebeom's (his roommate) voice. 

  
He sighed when the other man slammed the front door close. He raised his head for a brief moment just in time to see Jaebeom taking off his shoes at the front door.

  
Mark and Jaebeom had been friends since elementary school when Mark's family moved to their neighborhood. They've been living together since the beginning of their junior year of college which extended to when they began university since they were both doing the same courses. The small two bedroom apartment initially was paid by Mark’s parents, until the boys turned legal age. They both decided to get part time jobs to help earn their keep. Mark doing tutoring when he can and Jaebeom working at the school’s Library on the afternoons.

Even though Mark’s parents declined the boys’ hard earned money as they were comfortably wealthy, Mark and Jaebeom were insistent. They were eerily similarly stubborn that way. So the Tuan parents begrudgingly took the money to appease the boys and secretly opened two bank accounts in the boys’ name and deposited the money for them until they were in need of it. It was quite steadily becoming a substantial amount.

  
“Again?” He rubbed with forehead with his free left hand as he continued writing. 

  
“Yea.” He heard Jaebeom rummaging through their shared fridge then the gentle close of the door.

  
“I thought it was Jinyoung’s turn. I was the boyfriend last time.” He complained halfheartedly. His major focus was finishing his train of thought towards the paper in front of him.

  
“It was.” Jaebeom sat next to Mark on the floor, their shoulders brushing slightly at the close proximity.

“But he and Jackson are officially together and I didn’t want to put him in that kind of position, you know.” 

  
“Oh yea.” Mark had forgotten about that. Jackson and Jinyoung had been in love with each other for years, so the fact that they only recently confessed slipped his mind. The hiss of a can of soda filled the comfortable silence that followed.

  
Jinyoung was Jaebeom’s best friend since they were in pampers, long before they met Mark. They were neighbours since birth and grew up together like siblings. If anyone knew Jaebeom better than Mark did, it was Jinyoung. Jinyoung was also Mark's other best friend as well. Three introverted best friends who only let loose among each other. Jinyoung, however, was on a different career path from the other two, opting for the science route while Mark and Jaebeom studied business. Instead of living with them, he decided to take a single apartment on the other side of campus for himself. It was more convenient for him that way to facilitate the regular late night study sessions.

  
They met Jackson at the start of college when he was paired with Jinyoung for a project. Jackson being the complete opposite in personality from them, extremely social and irrevocably extroverted. They were all surprised when they got along seamlessly. Jackson opening an entire new world for them they never thought to explore. Mark and Jaebeom watched with amusement at the developing relationship between Jinyoung and Jackson. They were night and day, yin and yang but you would never see the one without the other.

  
The silence continued on as Mark and Jaebeom sat side by side. This was their norm, two quiet roommates who didn’t need to waste their time on unnecessary filler conversations. They spoke when they wanted to about their daily update chats on each other’s day. But they could sit next to each other for hours in relative comfortable silence, pushing out all the noises from the outside world. 

  
Being roommates for almost five years, Mark and Jaebeom developed what Jinyoung jokingly labelled a telepathic connection. They could have entire conversations with their eyes only and know exactly what the other was thinking or saying. It was extraordinary to a third party but just a regular normal day for them. Their friends weren’t even sure if the boys themselves noticed their deep connection.

  
“You need to start telling them off.” Mark sighed nulling the silence. He stretched his legs under the table, adjusting them until he felt comfortable. Jaebeom dropped his head back on the couch cushion behind him, banging his head a few time before settling.

  
“I know but some of them are so persistent. No matter how many times I say I’m not interested.” Jaebeom place his soda can on the table to rub his face with both hands tiredly. “Do you know one of them even thought it would be a challenge to get me to like her even after I said I’m not attracted to girls.” He groaned, crossing his arms over his face.

  
That got Mark’s full attention. He dropped his pen and turned to face his best friend. “What the fuck Bommie?!” He exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in annoyance. “Why didn’t you tell me it has gotten so far?” He smacked Jaebeom’s chest with the back of his hand, ignoring how firm it felt under his touch.

  
“Hey!” Jaebeom jumped at the sudden slap on his chest. Mark tired to hide his amusement. “I can see your smile from here.” He grin widened when Jaebeom spoke without opening his eyes or moving his arms from his face.

  
Jaebeom peaked at Mark from under his hand, he relaxed when he saw the other man smiling. He dropped his hands to his side. He sighed, his head turning to the side to watch Mark properly. “I knew you and Jinyoung would be disappointed in me. I just don’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. You know how harsh I can be. Didn’t want to make the work environment uncomfortable for anyone.”

  
Mark frowned. He shifted to lean closer to Jaebeom, bracing his hand on the floor next to Jaebeom’s hip, his arm brushing against the other man’s side. “But you are considering everyone’s feelings but your own. And that’s not fair. This is not on you and it’s not your fault.” He jutted his lower lip instinctively. 

  
Jaebeom groaned, hiding behind his hands again. “Stop pouting. You know I can’t resist when you do that.” The corner of his lips curved slightly when he heard the soft chuckle. 

  
He felt a gentle hand on his cheek, a silent request. He dropped his arms to the side once more so that Mark could see his face. “Bommie. I need you to listen to me.” He said so softly, sweetly that all Jaebeom could do was nod. “I am not disappointed in you and I can, with one hundred percent certainty, that neither is Nyoungie. What we are going to do now, is figure out how to end this situation you found yourself in, once and for all. This pretending things isn’t getting you anywhere.” His eyes wide with determination. 

  
“Okay.” He agreed like he had a choice, they both knew Jaebeom had a serious soft spot for his doe eyes best friend. He also knew that once Mark set his mind to something, he needed to see it through. They were similar in their quietness but unlike Jaebeom, Mark had no trouble with confrontation, especially with something he disagreed with. “What are we going to do?”

  
“For one, we are not going to fake date anymore.” He silence Jaebeom with a finger to his hips before he could protest. Jaebeom retaliated by flicking out his tongue, licking Mark’s finger. “Ew.” He pulled back, giggling as he wiped his finger on his t-shirt sleeve.

  
“But it has saved me exponentially thus far.” Jaebeom whined. 

  
Mark rolled his eyes. “You should have signed up for literature or music production instead with the lyrics you have.” Jaebeom was not amused. He stuck his tongue out to Mark in a very adult-like rebuttal. 

  
Mark laughed, swatting him on his chest lightly. “Stop being a baby Bommie.”

  
Jaebeom sighed. “Okay. Metaphorically, hit me with your plan.”

  
“Okay so you know I am horrible at pretending and acting right.” Jaebeom nodded, a reminder of tiny Mark dressed as a tree at their elementary school play came to mind, throwing up his lunch on stage because of nerves. They shuddered at the shared thought. “so if one of your coworkers saw us outside work, I would be so awkward and wouldn’t know how to act around you. They’ll see right through us, with the added bonus of me getting sick.”

  
“So what are you suggesting?” Jaebeom raised an eyebrow. 

  
“My suggestion is..” Mark moved slowly, climbing over Jaebeom and settling on his lap, his knees bend on either side of Jaebeom’s legs, straddling him. He crossed his hands over Jaebeom’s chest, resting his chin atop his hands. “How about we tried dating for real, so if we were ever found out, we wouldn’t have to lie?” His beautiful hazel doe eyes blinking innocently.

  
The cogs in Jaebeom’s head was turning slowly. His mind was incapable of processing Mark’s words and actions at the same time. He had to take things one at a time. 

  
First he dealt with the fact that his best friend was now comfortably situated on his lap, like he belonged there. Intimacy was something they grew accustomed to being in close proximity to each other for prolonged periods of time. But it usually came this close when they were either stressed or tipsy.   
Once he got over that fact, and seemed unsurprisingly okay with having Mark in his lap, he then moved to the words.

  
“You want us to date for real.” He repeated slowly so the words would click together. “Like be boyfriends.” He added unnecessarily to help his brain take in the words and meaning.

  
“You’re catching on.” Mark hummed, his eyes twinkled with amusement.

  
“You think that’s a good idea? I thought we were suppose to fake date then realize we love each other then one of us has to have an angsty moment where we lock off contact before the other comes to his senses and proclaim his love for the other one to say I love you too. Then kiss in the rain. Wasn’t it suppose to happen like that” Jaebeom asked, eyes wide as he rambled.

  
“Oh my God!” Mark threw his head back and laughed so hard, he almost fell off Jaebeom’s lap. Jaebeom gripped Mark’s waist firmly so he wouldn’t slip. “How many books have you been reading?” Mark wiped the tears from his eyes.

  
“Listen. That’s the natural order of the fake dating trope okay, Markeu.” Jaebeom teased.

  
“We are not a fake dating trope, Lim. Those stories are too frustrating being of the _Mutual Pining_ and _miscommunication_.” He made air quotes.

  
“But mutual pining is the best part.” Jaebeom grumbled.

  
“No. We are not doing that. We are going to do this the adult route and have an established relationship where communication is prevalent.” Mark shot back.

  
Jaebeom already knew his answer but he like arguing with Mark this way, where it was teasingly and not taken seriously. He felt so completely at ease. Off course he knew he was going to agree with Mark. But the other man didn’t need to know that just yet.

  
“You know, for someone who claims to not read, you sure seem to know a lot of the terms used.” Jaebeom smirked.

  
“Shut up.” Mark grumbled having been caught. “Okay fine. I will admit that I may have read some of your novels.” He crossed his arms, pouting.

  
Jaebeom’s face was going to hurt from smiling. His best friend was too adorable for his heart. “So explain to me this boyfriend plan of yours.” He steered the conversation back to ease Mark’s pout. 

  
“I’ve seen you naked too many times to count. I walked in on you having sex more than once. I’ve given you a hand job when we were teenagers. We’ve shared showers. We slept in the same bed countless of times. I’m sitting on your lap right now and neither of us flinched. And none of those things have ever made our relationship awkward. We have been together since ever and I know our bond is strong enough to survive anything. If we catch feelings, we talk about it like we usually do. If we don’t, then we return to how we were before. Things will only change if we want it to change and there is no one I trust more than you to be honest with me.” Mark tilted his head to get a better look at his best friend’s thoughtful expression. 

  
“That’s true. I just don’t want to lose you if anything goes badly. I can’t bare the thought of not having you in my life.” Jaebeom brought his arms up and hugged Mark, pulling him closer until Mark was pressed chest to chest. Mark head shifted to lie on Jaebeom’s shoulder to be more comfortable. 

  
“You would never lose me. We would never let that happen.” He murmured. “Do you think you could see yourself falling in love with me?” he asked, fingers playing with the collar of Jaebeom’s shirt absentmindedly. 

  
“Yien, I already love you more than I love myself. Falling in love with you will be easy.” Mark felt his face heated at the sincerity of Jaebeom’s words. “So what are the perks of being Tuan Mark's boyfriend?” He asked.

  
Mark thought about it for a bit. He was too comfortable to move in that moment. But that’s when it dawned on him. “Do you realized that.” He lifted his head to look at Jaebeom. “nothing will really change with us. Only the additional bonus of getting to explore the physical aspect.” He stressed in the word.

  
Jaebeom thought about it then smirked. “we should probably test that out first. Just to make sure we're compatible.”

  
“You’re right.” Mark agreed. “let’s make out.” He suggested.

  
They stared at each other for a moment. Noting the comfortable and intimate environment they were in. Jaebeom was marveled that he was at complete ease. No nervousness, no bad anxiety. Just the fluttering in his stomach of something new. This was brand new territory for them, and he found that he was excited to see where this could lead. 

  
His eyes flicker to Mark's lips and instinctively licked his own. “Can I kiss you Yien?” He whispered. 

  
Mark didn’t respond, but Jaebeom felt two warm hands cup his face delicately and Mark’s beautiful pink lips seemed to be moving closer until it was a breath away.

  
Jaebeom’s eyes flicker up in time to see Mark’s flutter shut and the soft sweet lips were pressed against his. He shuttered at the contact, goosebumps mattering his skin. He wondered how he never knew Mark’s eyelashes were so long right before he close his eyes and lost himself in the new sensation. 

  
He ran his hand up Mark’s back to cup the back of his neck, the other still wrap around Mark’s waist. Holding the other man still, Jaebeom tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His mouth opening, tongue flickering against Mark’s lips in silent permission, licking the soft plump slowly until Mark opened his mouth and sucked Jaebeom’s tongue inside. It was wet and hot. Jaebeom’s mind was going into overdrive.

  
Mark tongue dancing with his in a delicious messy routine they seemed to be adjusting to quickly. Mark tasted like the soda he was drinking and the cherry lip balm he frequently used. It’s now become Jaebeom’s favourite combination. 

  
They stayed locked together until their lungs burned for air and they had to reluctantly part. 

  
Not wanting to separate to far, Mark returned to his position on Jaebeom’s chest, his head back on Jaebeom’s shoulder and they both tried to catch their breaths.

  
“Wow.” Jaebeom said shakenly, Mark hummed in agreement. His chest movement finally staring to slow down with the influx of oxygen to his lungs. He felt the same with Mark on top of him, his breath was normalizing.

  
“I can’t believe it took us this long to do that.” Mark whispered, placing his hand over Jaebeom’s heart, the steady pulse under his hand was comforting and secure.

  
“I know. We’re idiots.” Jaebeom’s voice rumble against Mark’s ear. “So what’s the verdict? Are we compatible?” He chuckled, rubbing Mark’s back gently. 

  
“Seeing that I’m ready to do it again, I’d say most definitely.” Mark grinned, his eyes twinkling in delight when he lifted his head a little to look at Jaebeom’s mirroring expression. 

  
“So boyfriends?” Mark asked.

  
“Boyfriends.” Jaebeom confirmed, right before their lips met again. They had a lot of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you've got this far.


End file.
